shellshockiofandomcom-20200214-history
Shellshock.io Wiki
Note: This page is edited as of update 0.13.5 Shellshock.io Shellshock.io, called "Shell Shockers" in the game, is an online multiplayer shooting arena. In the game, you play as an egg equipped with a pistol, grenades, and one of 3 "class" weapons. The main goal of the game is to get as many kills as possible, especially in a row. Controls The game automatically sets key bindings for all of your actions, but you can change them in the settings. In the settings, you can also change a few other settings, like Master Volume, Mouse Speed, Invert Mouse, Hold to Aim, Enabling Chat, and Auto Detail. Primary Weapons The primary weapon you use during a game of Shell Shockers is your weapon based on your class. The recent update to the game (0.13.1) adds the teaser that more primary and secondary weapons may be added in the future. Free Ranger The Free Ranger's primary weapon is the CSG-1. This weapon is primarily considered to be a "sniper" gun, with the additional capability to scope to zoom in on far-away targets. Soldier The Soldier's primary weapon is the EggK-47. This weapon is a fairly basic weapon, able to do good damage at close and medium range. Scrambler The Scrambler's primary weapon is the Dozen Gauge. This is a very short-range shotgun weapon that is basically only effective against very close targets. Secondary Weapons Currently there is only one secondary weapon: the pistol, or the Cluck 9mm. Update 0.13.1 teases the possibility for future updates adding more secondary weapons. Cluck 9mm The Cluck 9mm is the secondary weapon for all classes in the game. It is a rather slow-shooting, high-spread, and low-damage weapon, but is useful in some situations, for example as a further-ranged weapon for a Scrambler. Grenades Another form of damage in the game is through Grenades, a collectible item in each game. You can store up to 3 Grenades at a time, and they can be thrown with different strength depending on how long you hold the throw button. Clicking a grenade while still holding the Q button will cancel the throw. Character Customization Once you link an Email, Google, or Facebook account to the game, you have the ability to change the appearance of your egg in-game. You can change three things: Chest Decoration, Hat, and Shell Color. Game Modes There are currently two game modes in Shell Shockers: FFA (Free-For-All) and Team. In FFA mode, every egg is for himself, and aside from in-game created alliances, there are no teams and you can fire against anyone. In Team mode, there are two teams, and you can only shoot or damage people on the other team. In addition, you can create private servers and share the links with your friends to play solely with them. You can change the game mode of your private game based on what mode you set it to before starting the private server. Maps There are currently 4 unnamed maps in the game. Map 1 - Crate Tower - This map is mostly flat, with an underground area, an above ground area, one Sniping Post, and an outside rim. Map 2 - Tower - This map is very tall, with many floors and both ladders and stairs to ascend to the top. The build is built mainly around two buildings, one taller than the other. There are two sniping posts and an outside rim. Map 3 - Crates - This map is built around a central building, featuring a sloped roof. There are many Sniping Posts, an outside rim, and one large and one small building. Map 4 - Plains - This map is on the larger side, featuring multiple trees perfect for sniping from. There is also an upper floor to part of the map that makes it ideal for snipers. Map 5 - Sniper's Dream - This map resembles a temple. It is very large and almost impossible (without spawning) to get on top of the 3 main posts of the map. Map 6 - Castle - This map features a confined medieval themed castle that goes around the outside of the map in a kind of U shape. The centre of the map includes an courtyard filled with trees for cover. Items Items are things that you can find on the ground and pick up in the game. Egg Cartons - Give you a small amount of maximum ammo. For Free Rangers and Soldiers, give one clip worth of extra ammo. For the Scrambler, gives 4 clips worth of extra ammo. 'Grenades '- You can pick up these on the ground to gain an extra grenade. You can hold 3 at a time. Other Some other features of the game include: Reporting Bugs Switching Sides / Colors Killing & Dying When you kill another player, you recieve the message "You Killed ". In addition, in the top left of the screen, there is a log of who has died and who killed them. Upon death, you have 5 seconds of respawn time until you respawn again in a random location. Your max ammo resets to its maximum value, and your grenades stay the same (with a minimum of 1 grenade upon respawn). When you die, you leave behind a large fried egg to mark your death location. Latest activity Shellshock.io Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse